Night Flash
by animemanga0912
Summary: Hitomi and her twin brother have to figure out how to blend in. Why? They are really not vampires or humans! Problem is, Zero and Kaname can sense that they aren't either one! Comes before Yuuki and the Afterlife. What will happen to those two? ZeroxOC Language and fighting.
1. Chapter 1-Elise Hitomi

**A/N: This story is before "Yuuki and the Afterlife" happens. Yup Yup Yup!**

Chapter 1- Elise/Hitomi

Hi! My name is Elise! I met Zero and Yuuki and I had a wonderful time! I was going to go to Cross Academy. Of course, I had to use a codename so I chose Hitomi Shizuku. My real name is Elise Hanazono. A fighter angel. I knew that I would to to a school filled with vampires but I didn't mention it to the Headmaster. I going to be in the Day Class and I knew that people who wanted to kill me were looking for me. I looked to make sure that no one knew who I was. My hair is brown and I have brown eyes. To get in I had to change my hair color and my eye color. There are two Dancers in the Dark. I was one of them so they couldn't know who I really was. Yes an angel that fights and has to kill. My new hair color was red and my eyes were purple. My twin brother Jun was like me. So we had to have the same brother chose the name '

Hideki'.

"This is Hitomi Shizuku and Hideki Shizuku." The teacher announced. "Nice to meet all of you!" I said. Jun just stood there with a bored look on his face. I gave him the, _Answer or I'll tear your arm off _look. "I'm Hitomi's bro! Nice to meet ya!" He said in a cheery voice. "You truly are an idiot aren't you?" I said. "Aww come on sis brighten up." Jun responded. I sighed. I gave him that look again. He backed off. "Hitomi sit next to Zero and Hideki sit next to Yuuki. I took my seat and Zero was glaring at me. _Why should I care if he looked at me like that? _I thought. Jun seemed to be having a great time. I looked at Zero who was about to rage I guess. " I feel bad for the new girl. You know, having to sit next to Zero." Yuuki said. "I really don't care what happens. Just as long as I..." I trail off. Jun was giving me a look that said don't blow your cover! "As long as you what?" Zero asked me. "Just forget it." I said. "No." He responded back. "If you really want to see me fight just keep on making me mad." I said to him. Jun was laughing at me.

After class was over Zero went to talk to me. "What were you going to say in class?" He asked me. "You really need to just forget that." I said in a voice that was terrified and frustrated. He looked at me closer. I wanted to slap him so badly. "Why are you here?" Zero asked me. "Just shut up." I responded. "I want to know why!" He said as if he was angered. I giggled and walked away. "Damn, you love to confuse people don't you, Hitomi." Zero said. "Here is a clue to who I am. Night falls and so do people, those who try may fail and some will succeed. Dancer in the Dark." I said. "Who the hell is Dancer in the Dark?" Zero asked. "That's for you to figure out." I said.

**A/N: Hi! Yuuki will come in Later. -.- Jun and Elise or Hideki and Hitomi are a good pair of twins huh? I have to go and watch a new anime, Elfin Lied!**


	2. Chapter 2-Talking to the Heatmaster

Chapter 2- Talking to the Headmaster

When all my classes were over I was headed to my dorm room. "What were you going to say in class?" Zero asked. I just pretended to not hear him. "I can tell you are hiding something. What is it?" He asked. "Isn't that your job?" I replied with an evil smile on my face. Zero just walked away after a while. Yuuki came up to me saying, "The headmaster wants to see you." All I did was nod.

I walked in and the headmaster was at his desk with no sign of his usual silliness face. Jun was in there too, looking as if something happened. "Yes?" I asked. "Hitomi, I figured out why you came here. I just wanted to know what happened in the past." The headmaster said. "Hitomi." Jun said. I looked at the ground. "Nothing really. I just don't like to talk about my past. It's to sad to remember." I replied. "What happened to your parents?" The headmaster asked. "They were killed. When I was 6 and Hideki was 6 as well." I said. "What happened? Were people looking for you?" He asked me. "Hitomi, I know your real name and you brothers too. None of you budge about anything. What happened when you were little." The headmaster said. "Our parents were killed, trying to protect us. There was an adult who swore to kill us one day and her daughter was mad at my brother and I." I said. I started to shake. "It was snowing outside. Hideki and I were inside our room. I was reading and he was just looking around." I continued. "I heard a knock at the door. I knew something was wrong and then Mom and Dad came upstairs and said 'Hide! Anywhere you can!' They said to us. Hideki and I hid inside a passage way under our house. I heard some screams and then I walked out because everything was silent. I looked and saw a woman and her daughter covered in blood. I grabbed my twin knives and the woman said to me, 'I will die soon too, so my daughter will kill you instead. Just be ready.' Then she dropped dead right in front of me. The daughter however was still there, with no emotion on her face. She had twin knives too and her hair was kinda like Zero's. She came up and tried to stab me and I dodged it with only a little cut on my face. She started to move at an alarming rate and so I ran as fast as I could to get her out and save my brother. I led her into a forest and she got lost. I went back home and Hideki was standing there were our parents used to be. 'Sis, is it time to live on the run?' He asked me. 'I don't know! I don't know what to do anymore.' I replied. A few weeks later we lived in the forest and stayed there, until she showed up again. My brother mouthed 'run' and run we did. We found out about this school from a friend of ours. So we decided to come here. So that is what happened to us." I conclude. Zero walked in, "Why are these two here!? Why did you let them?!" He asked angrily.

I looked at Jun who seemed to sense something. A couple seconds later I sensed it too. It was her! "Headmaster, I am going back now if that's fine." I said in the calmest voice I could do. "Why are you shaking Hitomi?" Zero asked. I ran as fast as I could to the girls' dorm. I went to bed panting. It was late and so, I fell asleep.

At around midnight I sensed that girl again! I knew that Yuuki and Zero were out, watching for day class students. I got dressed and had a belt that had my weapons in it. I jumped out the window trying to be like a ninja. The girl that tried to kill me was here. She looked like she knew I was here. Zero was just around the corner looking out. _Damn gonna have to risk so much tonight_, I thought to myself.

** A/N: Hi! Nothing to say! -.-' sorry!**


	3. Chapter 3-Tricks and Blood

Chapter 3- Tricks and Blood

I looked at Zero, he didn't see me though. The girl who is trying to kill me is here and she saw me! I got my twin knives out and started to fight her. All you could see were two figures moving swiftly in the moonlight. More and more of the girl appeared. _Clones_, I thought. There were 20 of them in 20 seconds. "You are surrounded. Give up 'Hitomi.'" They all said. "Fine. I guess the night class will have to smell a lot of blood." I said in a voice that only I can hear. I started stabbing them all two at a time. Zero was running at full speed in my direction. _I have to kill these fast!_ I thought to myself. I had 4 left, thing is, they are hard to hit. Unlike the others, these can travel at over 100 miles per hour. _This is a nice mess isn't it?_ I thought to myself. "Hitomi! Why are you killing them!?" Zero asked frantically. "The person that is here, is after me and only me. They want my brother a little but not as much. They are out to kill me." I replied while fighting the four left. Zero brought out the Bloody Rose. I had twin guns as well, they are more effective than Zero's gun. I didn't want to bring them out. He started shooting like crazy! He only shot one of the four. "One down, three to go." I said. A few moments later I killed two in a few seconds. Zero then shot the last one. I stood there covered in blood. Kaname Kuran (pureblood vampire) stepped outside. "I smell so much blood. You're covered in it. What are you doing out? You are in the day class aren't you?" Kaname kept on asking questions. "I don't care that you're a pureblood, I just fight for the sake of those that still live." I said with no emotion in my voice. "You know my past Kaname. I suggest you don't get any futher into this. That is if you're willing to kill the one you have been protecting all these years." I said with a sly smile. "You weren't always like this, what happened in the course of 10 years?" Kaname asked. "Even after what happened you didn't act like this." He said to me. "I started to figure out why she did that to me. Unfortunately, Zero was near her at one point. No, it wasn't the same woman but her motive was to erase my family for a spot that is very rare." I continued. "It's late, I should get back to bed before anything else happens here." I said in a normal voice while walking away. "Dancer in the Dark." I repeated to Zero. After I was in my dorm I changed and then went to sleep.

I had gotten a note from the headmaster. It said to speak to him after school. I was in class sitting next to Zero. He kept looking at me as if he kept on remembering last night. It was a test day, to see where we were. The worst day! I did well and I was an A honor roll student. "Do you think you can tutor me later?" Yuuki asked me out of no where. "Sure!" I responded. It was a night that I was busy.

In the Headmaster's office, I was waiting for him to talk. "I want to to become a prefect. You know so much and you fight really well. Might as well." The headmaster said. He gave me a special sash-thing to go around my arm. "Now you have a special mission, if that girl ever comes back and tries to kill you, gather as much information as you can. Soon after you will have to kill her. I think you know that well." He said. I nodded. "Thanks!" I said while running out the door to meet Jun at the fountain.

"You became a prefect too?" Jun asked me. I nodded. "What about you?" I asked. He showed me his sash thing too. "You know, that the girl from 10 years ago showed up here, right?" I asked in a small voice. "How could I not know? I knew what happened. The headmaster explained it all." He replied. _Well, time for us to go and patrol the switch over._ I thought. Jun had that look on his face like he knew. "Oh and sis?" Jun said suddenly. "I kept the Electric guitar and the non-electric." He said. That brought a huge smile on my face. "Thanks bro! Thanks so much! I never knew you had it!" I said happily. "Next week is your birthday after all." He said. "Time flew by huh bro?" I asked. He nodded. We went to patrol the switch.

It was late at night and Jun was with me, looking for Kria. (Killers name) I wanted to go and play my guitar what Jun had all this time. I went inside to play at night. I brought it out to sing.

Iradachi o doko ni butsukeru ka sagashiteru aida ni owaru hi  
Sora wa haiiro o shite sono saki wa nani mo mienai  
Joushiki butteru yatsu ga waratteru tsugi wa donna uso o iu?  
Sore de erareta mono daiji ni kazatte okeru no?  
Demo asu e to susumanakya naranai  
Dakara kou utau yo

Naiteru kimi koso kodoku na kimi koso  
Tadashii yo ningen rashii yo  
Otoshita namida ga kou iu yo  
Konna ni mo utsukushii uso ja nai hontou no bokura o arigatou

Kanaetai yume ya todokanai yume ga aru koto  
Sore jitai ga yume ni nari kibou ni nari hito wa ikite ikerun daro  
Tobira wa aru soko de matte iru  
Dakara te o nobasu yo

Kujiketa kimi ni wa mou ichido tatakaeru tsuyosa to jishin to kono uta o  
Otoshita namida ga kou iu yo  
Konna ni mo yogorete minikui sekai de deaeta kiseki ni arigatou

(English Lyrics: The day ends while I'm searching for where I can vent my irritations to  
The sky turns gray and I can't see anything beyond it  
Those who feign common sense are laughing; what kind of lies will they tell next?  
Can you leave the things gotten that way carefully displayed?  
But I must move forward to tomorrow  
So I'll sing like this

It's you who are crying, it's you who are lonely  
You're right, you're being human  
Tears I've shed will say this  
It's not a lie that it's so beautiful, even like this; thank you for our true selves

There are dreams you want to fulfill and dreams you can't reach  
That itself turns into a dream, turns into hope, and people are able to live on, right?  
A door exists; it's waiting there  
So I'll reach out my hands

For you who are crushed, here's the strength and confidence for you to be able to fight again and my song  
Tears I've shed will say this  
Thank you to the miracle that we were able to meet in a dirty and ugly world, even like this)

Aido from the night class came and listened. I played for the whole night class! All of them gathered around me to play and sing. I learned this song from Iwasawa-chan. She died a long time ago. About 5 years. I also knew Yui-chan. Like Iwasawa she liked guitar. They taught me how! Yui wasn't paralyzed just yet. She was dead as well. "Wow your singing is amazing!" Ruka said. "Thanks!" I said happliy. "My friend wrote this before she died." I said sadly. "So now I play in memory of her. Her music is kinda like my momento of her." I said. "Hitomi, you play so well! I would love to hear more of that girl's music!" someone shouted. "Go Hitomi!" The night class shouted. I smiled happily. Zero was in the crowd with Yuuki. Yuuki gave me a thumbs up while Zero just stood there. "See you guys later!" I said while putting my guitar away. "What made you sing that song?" Yuuki asked me. "Iwasawa-chan was amazing and wrote it before she died. It was nice and she never even played it. I hope I did everything right." I said. I packed up and went to the dorm to try and sleep at least 1 hour!

I sang for the day class as well and they loved it even more than the night class. "Hitomi, you are one amazing girl." I heard Zero say. I smile at everyone! This is the one moment I was happy in a long time. I was happy that people loved Iwasawa-chan's music. "Next up: Alchemy. Thing is I need a band" I said to everyone. Yuuki got her drums?! She played drums!? I looked at Zero. Just as amazed as I was. I needed 2 more guitars. Yori and Ruka stood up. "I'll be in!" They screamed. Alright! Let's do this thing!

**A/N: A lot of Angel Beats refences will be in here! So yea.**


	4. Chapter 4-Happiness

Chapter 4- Happiness

When Yuuki, Ruka, and Yori joined the band I was jumping with excitement. "Let's show Japan what we can do!" Yuuki shouted. I smiled at Yuuki. "This song is called Alchemy. By Iwasawa." I said. I began the song.

I want to live on infinitely, if I can live on infinitely, everything will come true  
But a lot of different things are cornering me  
My remaining time to live, the coordinates of my dreams, my whereabouts  
Even though all of them are important things  
It's fine, let's go eat something sweet for a bit here  
And just by having that kind of thinking stopped, I felt smug

When I look back on the way I've walked on, it's only got bad things and I'm already sick of them  
Brightening the things I touch- I wanted to live in that sort of way

I want to live on so terribly, all of the days when I only felt impatient seem to vanish  
But even if I skipped them, I'd see; though wouldn't I get tired? Such contradictory thinking  
It's like I hit my head somewhere while I didn't know it  
Fine then, let's go to the hospital for a bit here  
Isn't the medicine that can keep me awake forever left there?

Just by standing around idly, I already seem to turn into a fossil  
I'll end up being someone drab and everyone seems to have forgotten about

It's fine, I'll show you a bit of my willpower here  
Slapping my own cheeks, for the proof of my existence

I won't look back on the way I've walked on, even if it's only got bad things, I'll move forward  
Brightening the things I touch- I'll show you I'll exist like that

(Romaji Lyrics: Mugen ni ikitai mugen ni ikiraretara subete kanau  
Demo iron na mono ga atashi o oikondeku  
Ikiru nokorijikan yume no zahyou yukue  
Zenbu daiji na mono na no ni  
Ii sa kokora de chotto amai mono tabete iko  
Sou iu shikou teishi bakari tokui ni natta

Aruite kita michi furikaeru to iya na koto bakkari de mou unzari da yo  
Fureru mono o kagayakashite yuku sonna michi o ikite kitakatta yo

Mushou ni ikitai asette bakari no hibi subete kiesou  
Demo sabotte mo miru datte tsukarechau ja nai sonna mujun shikou  
Atashi atama dokka shiranai uchi utta mitai da  
Ikka kokora de chotto byouin e ittokou  
Zutto okiterareru kusuri wa oitemasen ka?

Bosaa to tsuttatteru dake de mou kaseki ni natte shimaisou nan da yo  
Dare kara mo wasurerareta you na kusunda sonzai ni natte shimau yo

Ii sa koko de chotto konjou o misete yaru  
Jibun de hoho tataite sonzai no shoumei e

Aruite kita michi furikaeranai iya na koto bakkari de mo mae e susume  
Fureru mono o kagayakashite yuku sonna sonzai ni natte miseru yo)

We finished the song. It was amazing. Just as I remembered! "Yuuki, don't we have a job to do?" I asked with a huge smile on my face. "Yep! Ruka! Yori! Go on ahead to the dorms." She said with a smile on her face to. _Thanks bro! Thanks so much!_ I thought to myself.

"How was your birthday?" Jun asked me. I hugged him tightly, "Thanks bro! I love it so much!" I said. "Glad to hear it." He replied. Zero snuck up behind me, "Will you ever quit amazing me?" Zero asked. "I don't know! That all depends on what you know and don't know about me." I said in a cute but calm voice. "Whenever you need a discraction just call me!" I said to Zero. He smiled at me so I smiled back. "You made Zero smile!" Yuuki said in a cheery voice. "I guess so." I said with a smile.

Two weeks past. Another friend of mine, dead. I stayed in my dorm crying. I heard footsteps coming down the hall. They stopped at my door and they knocked. "It's me, Yuuki." She said in a sad voice. "Come in." I said my voice raspy. "I'm sorry for what happened." Yuuki said in a sad tone. "Her name was Ryo. She was my best friend. I can't belive people keep getting killed by the same person!" I screamed.

**A/N: Will Hitomi-chan pull herself together? Find out in the next chapter, 'Pull through Hitomi!' Sorry for the short chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5-Pull through Hitomi!

A/N: Elise will sing 'Once upon a December' from Anastasia

Chapter 5- Pull through Hitomi!

I started to cry even harder. "Why are you so upset?" Yuuki asked. "My best friend was the one that took care of us. Her parents took us in for one year." I explained. "We had to leave because Hideki and I were afraid that her parents were going to get killed." I said with tears flowing out of my eyes. I sat in a chair starting to draw. Who? Ryo.

When I finished the drawing it said, 'Thanks for everything!' "Wow! You're a good artist!" Yuuki chirped. "Thanks." I responded. "I'll head out to patrol now." I said. "Will you be alright?" Yuuki asked. "Yeah." I said, my voice still raspy. I stepped out into the hall humming Iwasawa's songs. I saw Jun walking around after a while. "Hideki? Did you hear about Ryo?" I asked. "Yes. I heard you cried." He said. "I know you cried too. You liked her." I replied. I looked around and saw two day class students. I ran tward them. "What is you name and class? You know you shouldn't be out at night!" I said to them. The girl with blonde hair said, "My name is Mariko Hanasaki and I am in class 2-A." The girl with brown hair said, "My name is Tsubasa Misnami, class 2-A." "Go back to your dorms, now!" I ordered them. They hurried back to the girls' dorms. It was about 5 in the morning and I started to feel Kria's presence. "She's here..." I said in a low voice, almost in a whisper. Zero was looking at me and started to run toward me. "Where are you running!?" He asked loudly. "I'm about to fight so hurry and tell the night class to cover their ears!" I shouted while running.

"I felt you here." I said to Kria. "Gaurd skill: Howling" She said. I cover my ears. A high pitch sound raged through the academy. I start to charge and I fail because of the wind that she was creating. I tried to get up but I started to feel really dizzy. _Not now! I have to keep going! _I thought. I stabbed her in her arm and she stabbed mine. She went out of sight and I saw nothing but black.

five days later I woke up. Zero was looking at me. "You're awake, that's good." He said. I started to sing. "Dancing bears, painted wings. Things I almost remember. And a song someone sings. Once upon a December. Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully across my memory. Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm, figures dancing gracefully across my memory. Far away, long ago. Glowing as dim as an ember. Things my heart used to know. Things it yearns to remember. And a song someone sings~. 'Once upon a December.~" I finished. Zero looked at me in amazement. "It's a song that Ryo taught me. I heard her humming it one day and I asked if she could teach it to me." I explained. "You sing as if nothing in the past bothers you. How?" Zero asked. "When I sing I can put people in trances. Most of the things I sing are momentoes of people who could do the same. I can even put a pureblood in a trance if I wanted to." I told Zero. "Show me that you can do that." He responded. I nodded.

I sang "Once upon a December" to the night class. They were stuck in a trance. _I got you now! _I thought. Kaname was looking at me in the eyes. A few seconds later I got him in a trance. I got to the last verse and everyone said to me. "You put us in a trance, you even got Lord Kaname!" they all shouted. I smiled. "I thought you guys would catch on sooner or later. "Hitomi sings because a lot of them are momentoes. Those people can put the strongest of people in trances." Kaname explained. "Once upon a December is one of Yuuki's favorites I think." Kaname continued. "You are not a human or a vampire. What are you?" Kaname asked in a stern voice. "The less you know, the safer everyone will be" I said in a cold voice. I walked away from the garden. I started to hum it a lot.

I was humming 'Once upon a December' during the night. Yuuki heard me. "Wow Hitomi! Can you sing that for me?" She asked. I nodded and started to sing it. Hanabusa showed up and iced my arm. "Who and what are you!?" He shouted angerly. I melted it in no time. He looked shocked. "How did you..." He stuttered. "Kaname told you. I am not human or a vampire." I said. "You and the night class have to figure that out on your own. Not even the headmaster knows." I said with an evil smile. Hanabusa shiverred. "You show almost no emotion. Yet, you sing your feelings." He obverved. "Once upon a December is from an old tale isn't it?" Hanabusa asked. I nodded. "It's from the Russian tale, Anastasia." I told him. "The songs that your friends wrote, are they really momentoes?" Hanabusa kept on asking. All I did was nod. Hanabusa just stood there, looking at me with eyes filled with tears. He was looking at the ground while he was silently crying. "I heard about your past. I never knew you went through all that. Kaname shows no emotion a lot of times, you do too but you let it out in music." Hanabusa said after a few moments. "Well Hanabusa, I have to go. I'll see ya around!" I said with a smile. "Bye...I..." He stopped. I looked back. "If anything is on your mind you don't have to hide it. I don't like to show my real emotions. I usually fake it until I can't take it anymore." I said in a calm voice. "Yea. Thanks Hitomi." He responded. "By any chance do any of you own a piano?" I asked. "I do. Why?" Hanabusa asked. "I have a song that you might like." I said with a huge smile on my face. "Bye!" I said while waving to him.

Ever since that day Hanabusa has been acting weird around me. When I wave he blushes. _Does he like me or something? _I kept on asking myself. I turn around to see Zero glaring hard at me. "I saw you talking to Hanabusa last night. What were you two talking about?" He asked in such a cold voice it almost made me shudder. "I was just asking him if he had a piano! What's wrong with that?" I asked. "I guess that isn't bad or anything." Zero replied. "You look as if you are fearless, but you are afraid aren't you?" He asked. "Of course. I'm not really scared of vampires but I am afraid of that girl because she just shows up out of no where! I mean really." I said my face changing expression. "You are such a weird aren't you kid?" Zero asked. "Hey! I'm 16!" I said my face turning red. "There's an old mansion in the woods, every time I go I hear a voice." Zero said to me. "Best to stay away from it." I said. "Her voice, sounds like one that is like yours. One that can put people in trances." Zero said looking my eyes. "I want to go." I said to him. Zero looked at me and someone's voice singing "Once upon a December." "Who's singing that?" I whispered.

**A/N: v.v Been kinda pressed for time so I try and type as fast as possible.**


	6. Chapter 6- Dark Mansion

A/N: Alice of human sacrafice people here!

Chapter 6- Dark Mansion

Zero and I went to the mansion that creeped him out. I heard voices. Laughing. I was so creeped out but I pretended to be fearless. A person stood before me. It looked like, Iwasawa! "Iwasawa?" I asked. She nodded. "Elise! I thought I wouldn't be able to see you!" Iwasawa said in a calm-ish voice. I saw Yui behind Iwasawa. "Yui! You can come out now!" I said with a smile. "Elise? Is that you?" Yui asked. I knew Zero was behind me. "Yes. I changed my eye color with contacts and I am wearing a wig, silly." I teased. "Wait a sec Elise. I knew your codename. Hitomi right?" Iwasawa asked. "Could have realized that sooner.." I said looking at the floor. "You sang my last song didn't you Elise?" Iwasawa asked me. I nodded. "You never heard it, yet I heard it and it was exactly how I intended it." Iwasawa told me. "Thank you Iwasawa!" I said. "You'll perform my song right!? Highest life!?" Yui asked excitedly. "I will. I promise." I said. "It's time for us to go back to the After-life. See ya later Elise!" They both said at the same time. "Bye." I simply said. "Your name...is Elise?" Zero asked me. I turned around. "My name is Elise, Yes." I said. "Your hair color and your eyes?" He asked. "Both are brown. Sometimes if something gets me to fired up, my hair and eyes turn into a firey red color." I explained. "Promise not to tell! Not even Yuuki." I said pleadingly. "Elise." I turn around. It was Ryo! "Ryo!" I shouted. "Elise, the other dancer in the dark is after everyone that knows you. You have to kill her before she kills you!" Ryo shouted. "I know. She's to damn fast Ryo! I canhardly hit her!" I said. "Elise, she shows no mercy. I know you don't ethier. You know what will happen to Jun. You have to keep an eye out." Ryo told me. "And you, protect her from ever danger that you can handle." She said to Zero. "Ryo.." I whispered. "You have to hurry Elise! If you don't everyone will die!" Ryo said tears pouring out of her eyes. "You have to protect...everything you can...even the people you hate." She said. "Ryo, you knew you would die didn't you...Ryo..." I stuttered. "Yes I knew." She said to me. "All the songs you know will help you Elise. Just sing them." Ryo said in a quiet voice. "Goodbye...Elise." "Wait Ryo!" I screamed. She disapated. I started to cry. "Ryo!" I screamed even louder. "Zero, go ahead and leave." I said still tears in my eyes. "I'm not leaving you here." He said back to me. I hear someone singing...

"Do you hear that?" I asked Zero. "Run as fast as you can!" I yelled.

"Come deeper, come deeper, into this sinister forest where a sweet voice is calling you.  
Over here, over here, come on you know you want this curiosity to disappear.  
Hurry up, hurry up, get here as quickly as you can for this moment won't last for long.  
Get ready, get ready, these fun game events are now about to begin, ready set go!

This cinnamon stick is a wonderful replacement magic wand.  
Now imagine you are swimming in a bowl of syrup, it all sounds so sweet!  
Don't you dare start thinking about the bad times you've had in the past.  
Here take this, it will rid of all the crappy memories.

From now on you'll feel ever so good about these illusions  
You can take the blindfold off now if you want to spoil the fun  
As you must feel your arms and legs are bound to chains that won't break free  
You gave up, don't break the deal, don't even scream...  
Aa!

You see this knife right here? It's an outcast that keeps on flickering doubt and lack of faith.  
This love you talk about, is just a figment of your dark imagination, can't you see?  
A gap in the blindfold is, showing a lantern that is secret and glowing a crimson red.  
Shadows are now growing, I never knew of this before it just makes me feel so frightened.

My oh my what are you doing up so early little miss?  
Do I have the right to blind you if your blindfold comes off too early?  
Hey you just keep on laughing, you look so cute with that face on.  
Let's just carry on with our play, let's rehearse Trick and Treat!

"Hey. That's mine right? Ehehe"

Why do you seem so scared of me, you look so vulnerable and weak.  
Would you like some milk like you used to get in your fairy tales?  
This is my home, where we can feel ever so free and comfortable.  
I'll take whatever's in your pockets, so you won't feel guilty no more.

Hand it all over to me, right now, hurry I cannot waste time.  
I have no need explain this sweet passion that makes me want all.  
This sweetness is like a drug that will make it seem all so fun  
Give that to me, just hand it over, quickly!  
Give it to me!"

The two sang.

I ran as fast as I could. Zero right behind me. When we got out I was panting hard. "What...was...that?" Zero asked me. "Best not to come back if you plan on getting your heart ripped out." I said. "Can I call you Elise? You know just as a diffrent name?" Zero asked me. I nodded. "I want you to sing 'Once upon a December' at the school ball alright?" Zero told me. "Okay." Was all I said.

The next day in class was test finals. "Yuuki did you study?" I asked her. "I think I did." She responded. "Good luck." I said to Yuuki. The test began.

After all the tests were over we found out we had to work the ball. It didn't matter to me at all.

One week later...

We were done setting up the ball. Zero was worried about a new night class student. That's his problem. My problem can kill most of this school. The ball had started. Hanabusa walked up to me after investigating something. "Will you dance with me?" Hanabusa asked me. "Sure." I replied. We danced. When I was little, I would dance the Waltz with Jun. "Are you going to sing tonight?" Hanabusa asked me. "Yes, I am." I said in a calm voice. I smell blood. Not a good smell. Even though I am almost always covered in it I still hate it. I knew someone was dead at that moment. "Hanabusa.." I said in almost a whisper. "I have to go." I said to him. "Where?" Hanabusa asked me. "It's something that you don't need to know about..." I replied. I ran in a dress which was hard. That verse in 'Once upon a December,' Things I almost remember. There are things I want to forget. Kaname walked up to me while I was out. "Hitomi, why are you out here?" He asked me. "Kaname, I can't keep this up. You know who I really am. I can't take this anymore!" I said a little too loudly. "If I drag this school into what will happen, I don't think everyone will live. They may find out who I am or what I am, if they do, it will cause sadness and ruin." I said while tears streaming down my face. "I might just have to erase everyone's memory. Including my own of this place. You will only know me as a girl who appeared and tried to kill." I told Kaname. Zero walked up behind us. "So that means I won't remember who you are? I won't remember anything?" He asked. I nodded. "It will be my goodbye song. The last song my friends sang. I have to Zero! I can't just leave and have everyone remember who I am!" I shouted. "Elise..." Zero said to me. "I have to go! I have to! I have to hurry! I have to hurry! She will show up any second! Go, go and warn everyone!" I shouted at Kaname and Zero. I bit my lip. I ran in the direction I sensed Kria. "So you showed up. I never thought Elise would run from a fight." She said with an evil smile.

"I didn't. Now is the time. I knew you would come. I have to protect everyone." I said in a small voice. I ran up to her and tried to stab her, of course she dodged the attack. I ran to my dorm with Kria behind me. I lost her in the trees. I changed into pants and a shirt, tennis shoes and grabbed my twin knives. I threw the wig off and took off the lenses. My hair turned into a fiery red and my eyes along with it. At that moment I knew it would change from time-to-time. I jumped out my window and landed on a tree. I ran fast, so I could get Kria away from all the students. A flame appeared, along with many others. _I can summon fire! I can summon all the elements!_ The wind went raging and stood Zero, there looking at my red hair and eyes. "Why did you...you don't look like..." He started to stutter. "I took off my wig and contacts. I'll tell everyone tomorrow in class. I'll have the headmaster tell everyone too." I said. "It won't matter, once I leave, I'll erase everyone's memories of me and Jun." I said with no emotion. "Elise." Zero pulled me close. "Why? Why did you come here if you knew you had to leave?" He asked me."I didn't plan on leaving, but now that people know who I am..." I trailed off. "I'm going to find the headmaster and ask him to tell everyone my real name." I said. "As long as no one knows my past, it might be just fine!" I said a little happier.

I changed into a bright red dress to go with my eyes and hair. "Everyone! Can I have your attention?" The headmaster shouted. "This is Elise Hanazono! She used to be Hitomi. She didn't trust anyone so she changed her name and appearance." He explained. "Hello Elise!" Everyone shouted. Hanabusa walked up to me, "So you were Hitomi, Elise." He said with a smile. I nodded. I wonder what Hanabusa is thinking of me right now.

It was late after the ball and Zero walked up beside me. "Why did you show people what you really look like?" He asked me. "I couldn't stand it anymore. I don't want to run away anymore." I responded. Zero pulled me close to him. "Elise..." He whispered. I smile, a fake smile, "If anything is on your mind you can tell me." I said to Zero. "Elise, you know that I am a vampire right?" Zero asked me. I nodded. "I know you can sense that I am not a human or vampire." I said. "Zero, there is something you should know" I said in almost a whisper.

**Zero: Livvy! Why do you do this!?**

**Livvy: Just shut up will ya!?**

**Yuuki and Elise: Livvy-chan does not own Vampire Knight, Angel Beats, or any other things that are in there that you might know.**

**Elise: She only owns me.**

**Kaname: You seem like a hardworking girl, Livvy.**

**Livvy: Er...That's kinda random. Anyway, what will happen to Elise? Find out in the next chapter, 'Truth'**


End file.
